GalacticLauren
Gwelliano was a houseguest on Big Brother 8, Big Brother 12, & Big Brother 14: Game Changers. Biography Big Brother 8 Bio Lauren entered the house, planning to lay low and become social. However, she was seen quickly as a weak player and used as a pawn week 1. She survived, having no other choice she felt competitions were what needed to be won. Regardless of this, she won absolutely nothing. No HOH's, no POV's, and was used as a pawn every week she was nominated. Due to being well liked among the jury, due to their distaste of Axel, she was able to receive 4 votes to win, becoming the 8th winner of BBLT. She's seen as a very undeserving winner as she played a weak physical and social game. She mostly won due to a bitter jury. Big Brother 12 Retrieved pre-season. Are you hyped to get to coach this season? I'm so hyped to be on the 12th Season, after my floater game I've pulled in BB8 I wasn't really expecting to come back. But I'm so happy and thankful that you gave me a chance again. What type of player(s) do you hope to have on your team? I want to have players of all sorts, Social Players, Strategic Players, Competition Beasts and maybe even Floaters. Do you think coaching newbies will be difficult? Well I have to teach 3 people, won't be easy for sure but I'll get the hang of it. Name your favorite thing in the house to see again. The drama and tension! I LIVE for any kind of drama or argument, especially when I'm not in it. Then I just get to sit back, relax and watch as they take themselves out the next week. Final thoughts? Well I wasn't expecting to come back as I said, but you guys actually gave me another chance which is crazy! I'm so pumped, excited and curious since I was never a coach before! But we'll see how it'll play out. Bio Lauren was one of the four returning players chosen to be given the chance to coach the twelve brand new houseguests in Big Brother 12. As a previous winner, Lauren entered the game with tons to prove and teach to her fellow teammates. Starting off, she decided to pick Ophelia, Diego, and Britt as her team based on personal belief these were were her best decisions to make it far in the game. After losing the first coach's competition, Lauren was left with all three members of her team vulnerable for eviction. Britt was nominated immediately week 1, which proved to be a mistake as she soon won the POV and saved herself. However, Lauren's other teammate Ophelia was placed on the block as a replacement. Regardless of this, Alyssa went home instead. The following week Lauren once again lost the coach's competition but was in goods with majority of the house to have Diego, her teammate, put on the block simply as one of two pawns to eliminate a bigger threat, Tyler. This move was successful thanks to the likes of Caz. For the next week, Lauren's team was somewhat in danger when Diego was a final nominee. However, was saved the stress when the coaches entered the game due to the house's decision to let them play. Lauren seemed to be friendly with the coaches however Caz was plotting behind both Lauren's and Yiza's backs on how to possibly get both out in the future. This proved successful when both were evicted in the first double eviction. Lauren was nominated alongside her ally, Ophelia. Due to this she was seen as the bigger threat and evicted 6-1. She held a huge grudge towards Caz and a good portion of the house because of this post-eviction. She placed 11th and became the first juror. Big Brother 14 Retrieved pre-season. Are you pumped to get another shot at participating? N/A. What will you change from last time? N/A. How confident are you this season on making it to the end? N/A. Who would you love to play with and why? N/A. Anything else you'd like to add? N/A. Host Opinion Lauren's gameplay in Big Brother 8 was definitely a first for many reasons. Upon entering the game she showed her housemates a friendly attitude and never rubbed off as strong or as a threat. As a result she was able to remain off anybody's radar. This however did not save her from being nominated at every chance the house got. Due to the unlikelihood of anybody seeing Lauren as a threat, she was used simply as a pawn weekly or bi-weekly to evict a stronger player. Was this smart? Absolutely. Her ability to appear kind and weaker than the others left her nominated, sure, but this also gave her the chance to manipulate others to either save her or not vote her off every time she was in danger. I believe after you're on the block several times, you feel more custom to knowing how to move yourself to safety. In this case, Lauren did that perfectly. She barely received any votes against and succeeded in making it to the end. She won because of a bitter jury, I won't lie. But I believe everybody should respect how she mastered the coaster strategy to winning the grand prize. It wasn't exactly impressive compared to Axel's gameplay but it was successful in her winning. Taking advantage of peoples' hatred towards somebody and using other player's statuses as threats to herself safe was smart. I don't think she deserved to win over Axel, but played a good game that deserves a bit more respect than it gets. Lauren later returned as a coach for Big Brother 12. Lauren this time around had more pressure due to her having to coach an entire team. Her strategy wasn't too amazing. She played an alright social game with others and was able to survive the first few weeks without losing any team members, regardless of them being nominated a few times. When the coaches entered as houseguests, the game definitely evolved. Caz having his hand in the bag was mostly the reason I feel Lauren fell so quickly once jury began. Was it her fault? She was speaking to Caz and thought she was in goods. It's not exactly her fault for not knowing about private conversations. I think Lauren played to the best of her ability and put all her effort forward. Queen of floating! Lauren was a fun player this season (BB14) and definitely an interesting pick. Her performance in BB8 was one of a kind and BB12 was a mix of both floating and social, however less adventurous than before. This time around she definitely set out to do more damage with her social abilities and that did prove benefiting with her campaign to get out Caz. She wasn’t a bad player per say, I just think there wasn’t enough time for her to shine which just left so much unknown yet again. I enjoyed seeing her try hard though and sway votes in her favor here and there. Player History - Big Brother 8 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 14: Game Changers Competition History Note: 1 Lauren didn't attend this session. Have/Have-Not History Sanctuary of Gold History Voting History } | VeroniicaGrande | Yes |} Trivia *She is the previous holder of most times nominated. The new holder is Hitokaa with 9 times nominated. *She always voted in majority. **Ironically she only voted for the first 4 weeks then afterwards she was always a nominee until the finale. *She is the only winner to win America's Favourite Player. *She is the only juror in Big Brother 12 to not win any competitions at all. Category:1st Place Category:HouseGuests Season 8 Category:Winners Category:HouseGuests Season 12 Category:11th Place Category:BB12 Jury Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:BB14 Jury